Dovahkriid
by VVabbajacc
Summary: "So...a Dragonborn appears, at this moment in the turning of the age. Perseus, your name is, Yes?" The Greybeard asked. "Yes" Skyrim-PJATO crossover. Rating : T - M.


Malur 1

* * *

A couple of wagons tread through the frosty morning towards Helgen Keep.

In the wagons are the prisoners Ulfric Stormcloak, his bodyguards, a horse thief and a foreign man in rags.

The man woke up from his slumber. He looked around to see himself tied up and looked around as the snow-clad pine forest slowly gave way to human settlement. He felt a throbbing pain on his head.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." Ralof, a captain under Ulfric.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell." Lokir, the thief in question retorted and turned to the foreigner.

"You there. You and me - we should be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." he said.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." Ralof spoke.

"Shut up back there!" the imperial soldier shouted.

"And what's wrong with him?" Lokir motioned to the gagged Ulfric.

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." Ralof warned.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?" Lokir asked.

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits." Was Ralof's response.

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening." Lokir started panicking.

"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" Ralof asked him.

"Why do you care?" He retorted. "A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." Ralof replied.

"Rorikstead. I'm...I'm from Rorikstead." Lokir mumbled. They approached the wooden gate of Helgen.

"General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!" an imperial soldier shouted to the lead wagon.

"Good. Let's get this over with." The General replied.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me." Lokir started fearfully praying to the Divines.

Ralof spoke "Look at him, General Tullius the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this. This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny...when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

In a hut nearby as the wagons passed through the town a boy, Haming asked" Who are they, daddy? Where are they going?"

His father Torolf said "You need to go inside, little cub"

"Why I want to watch the soldiers" the boy said to which the father ordered him to get inside the house strictly.

"Whoa." An imperial soldier motioned the wagons to stop.

"Why are they stopping?" Lokir questioned.

"Why do you think? End of the line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." Ralof stepped out of the wagon. "No! Wait! We're not rebels!" Lokir shouted.

"Face your death with some courage, thief." Ralof rebuked him. The rest of the prisoners got off the wagons and lined up.

"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" Lokir desperately cried.

"Step toward the block when we call your name. One at a time!" The Imperial Captain, a woman ordered.

"Empire loves their damn lists." Ralof muttered.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." Hadvar, one of the soldiers started calling the names from his list.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!" Ralof said.

"Ralof of Riverwood. Lokir of Rorikstead." Hadvar continued.

"No, I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" Lokir tries to make a break for it.

"Halt!" The Imperial Captain shouted. "You are not going to kill me! Not today!" Lokir ran as fast as his legs took him. "Archers!" the captain ordered and down goes Lokir in one well-placed shot. "Anyone else feel like running?" The captain looked at the rest of the prisoners. She looked at Hadvar and motioned him to continue with the list.

"Wait, you there. Step forward. Who are you?" Hadvar questioned looking at the foreigner.

"I am Perseus".

* * *

 **Hey there! So I got a new laptop, and I was playing Skyrim and Fallout 4 for a long time and suddenly struck upon an idea. Why not have Percy in Skyrim? And here is the beginning of this tale. I also think it would be nice to have him even in Fallout 4, what do you guys say? PM me or review about what you think of that idea. Anyway enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Translation and Definitions**

 **Malur** \- Part

 **Jarl -** ruler of one of the nine holds of Skyrim. They swear loyalty to the High King.

* * *

 **Skyrim belongs to Bethesda Game Studios.**

 **PJATO belongs to Rick Riordan.**

 **Till next time**

 **Guru signing off**


End file.
